User talk:Googleaarex/Old2
Current ~ Old 1 ~ Old 2 ~ Old 3 ~ Old 4 CAUTION! DO NOT MESSAGE! A new talk page I stored a old page to a new one, thanks. Aarex (talk) 00:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Infinities Hi, I have found several errors in your MEGA NUMBERS LIST involving infinities. *\(\omega + 1\): you wrote that "omega and one = lim(1,2,3,4,...,w)". This is not true, \(\omega + 1\) is a successor ordinal and thus isn't the limit of anything. It's the set \(\{1, 2, 3, 4, \ldots, \omega\}\). Similar remarks for \(\omega + 2\), \(\omega 2 + 2\), etc. *\(\varepsilon_1\): Epsilon-one is the second fixed point of \(\alpha \mapsto \omega^\alpha\), so a better visualization is \(\omega \uparrow\uparrow (\omega + 1)\) because it yields \(\omega \uparrow \varepsilon_1 = \omega \uparrow (\omega \uparrow\uparrow (\omega + 1)) = \omega \uparrow\uparrow (1 + \omega + 1) = \omega \uparrow\uparrow (\omega + 1) = \varepsilon_1\). *\(\varepsilon_\text{absolute infinity}\), \(\aleph_\text{absolute infinity}\): Is this a joke? The point of absolute infinity is that you can't get any bigger! FB100Z • talk • 23:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC) About absolute infinity: Actually, Sbiis Saibian also thinks that there's no such thing as a largest infinity, and created a "secret page" in his web site to make that point. Here's a relevant discussion. Also, absolute infinity would be a fixed point of epsilons, alephs etc. so \(\varepsilon_\text{absolute infinity}\) or \(\aleph_\text{absolute infinity}\) wouldn't be any bigger than absolute infinity itself. If I were you, I'd rather use \(\varepsilon_{\text{absolute infinity}+1}\), \(\aleph_{\text{absolute infinity}+1}\). --I want more 02:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :But, since absolute infinity is "the biggest" ordinal, infinity + 1 is no greater than infinity! :You could say that absolute infinity (I'll call it \(\Omega\), not to be confused with \(\omega_1\)) is the first fixed point of the map \(\alpha \mapsto \alpha + 1\). That way you have \(\Omega = \Omega + 1\), and therefore \(\Omega \in \Omega\), and absolute infinity is the first self-containing ordinal. And here we have Russell's paradox: \(\Omega\) is the set of all ordinals that do not contain themselves. So even trying to define \(\Omega\) is problematic, let alone trying to manipulate it. :I suggest anyone who uses absolute infinity to exercise utmost caution. You know all that crap about "infinityplex" and "meginity"? We have the same problem here. By definition you can't get any bigger than infinity. FB100Z • talk • 04:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. AarexTiao 17:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Minor edits Aarex, please don't mark every single edits as minor. Don't you know how to use the 'minor edit' checkbox? --I want more 01:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Minor edit article: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Minor_edit#When_should_I_mark_an_edit_as_minor.3F This can help. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) A softer minor edit notice Thank you for . Please remember to mark your edits as "minor" only if they truly are minor edits. In accordance with , a minor edit is one that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. Minor edits consist of things such as typographical corrections, formatting changes or rearrangement of text without modification of content. Additionally, the of clear-cut vandalism and test edits may be labeled "minor". Thank you. -- I want more 08:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he doesn't mark every his edit as minor by hand. He is just forget to remove a daw in his http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-editing opposite to "Mark all edits as "minor" by default". Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 09:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Template:wedges Vote now! Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 2 Chapter 2 of your book is a copy of one of Saibian's pages. Overall I will admit that I am unimpressed with the lack of original content in your website. FB100Z • talk • 00:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think that the best thing is we shall not offend him. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 03:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I had to be frank and there's really no other way I can say it :/ FB100Z • talk • 05:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Expecting him to delete that page? We shall discuss with Saibian. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 08:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Softly speaking, I noticed that Aarex is very fond to emulate (and often copy in full) other peoples' work. For example, once he copied my page about Goucher's strings. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 08:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :what?! he did this too? And you mean what by saying "Softly speaking"? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, he did. Softly is because I don't want to being rude here. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 09:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Humongulusplex Humongulusplex has {10,10,humongulus} entries, not just a boogolplex. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. AarexTiao 16:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Aarex Function On this page, I found a problem on your function. *Rule 6 is: Arx(n ; 1 ; ... ; 1 ;m) = Arx(n,..,n ; n,...,n ; ... ; n,...,n ; n,...,n ; m-1) (n n's) *and Rule 9 is: Arx(n ; 1 ; ... ; 1 ;m) = Arx(n,..,n ; n,...,n ; ... ; n,...,n ; n,...,n ; m-1) So Rule 9 is actually a duplicate of Rule 6. Please fix it. Thanks, ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:00, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Your number You check your illion numbers and see if there is spelling error and the formation error. like 103·2997. IAmJiawhein (talk) 11:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ennicennigiennillion Is this number really 103*2997 = 2997000 or 103*2997? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :103*2997.AarexTiao 13:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Teris-Terribocal Group I found some duplicates on your site. On this page, it says: *Teris-Terrible-Terribocal = Forcal1,2,1,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Terribocal = Forcal1,3,1,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Terribocal = Forcal1,4,1,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Tris-Terribocal = Forcal1,1,2,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Tris-Terribocal = Forcal1,1,3,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Tris-Terribocal = Forcal1,1,4,2(1) It should be: *Teris-Terrible-Terribocal = Forcal1,2,1,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-''Tribocal'' = Forcal1,3,1,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-''Tetribocal'' = Forcal1,4,1,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Tris-Terribocal = Forcal1,1,2,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Tris-''Tribocal'' = Forcal1,1,3,2(1) *Teris-Terrible-Tris-''Tetribocal'' = Forcal1,1,4,2(1) Thanks. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. AarexTiao 14:28, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Errata I hope you don't mind me dumping another error list for your site. *Mega Numbers List: ** "square root of 2 is first irrational number after 1." I don't think you know what an irrational number is; there is no "first" irrational number after 1. For example, \(\sqrt{5} - 1\) is irrational and it is between 1 and \(\sqrt{2}\). ** "Golden Radio = 1+sqrt(Golden Radio)." Nope! \(1 + \sqrt{\phi} \approx 2.2720196495\) while \(\phi \approx 1.6180339887\). The equation you are looking for is \(\phi = 1 + 1/\phi\). ** "square root of 5 is first irrational number after 2." See above. ** "There is no 7-face polyhedron." There are many such polyhedra; see . Examples include the and . You might mean to say that there is no regular polyhedron with seven faces. ** Rayo's number is much greater than either of the listed Aarex numbers. *Chapter 0: ** "-0 is equal to 0?????? It positive!" Zero isn't positive. It's neither negative nor positive. * Chapter 1: ** "Zeroth operator is NOT exist!" A hyper-0 operator is defined on Munafo's site. FB100Z • talk • 23:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. AarexTiao 23:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC)